pillar_archive_fan_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
P.A.P. Rules
This wikia site is a player-run wiki for players and fans of the Live Action Roleplaying game Utopia Descending. Please bear in mind that behind every single Pillar on this wiki, there is a very real human being. This site exists as a way for players to have a bit more fun with their characters by putting them in a gallery where they can add backstory details they wish to be publicly known, archive their character's accomplishments, and just in general add whatever details they want. To this end, the rules as noted in this page will be strictly enforced. I apologize if this page seems a bit long-winded, but I promise that answers will be found here as well as some cool shit you might be interested in. Face it. You're on Wikia. You're probably searching your favorite anime or T.V. show and clicking through articles right now because it's a thing you love. Well, here is one of the things we love, and we want to share our player experiences with you all. You're a nerd. We're nerds too! We're nerds who write our own stories and portray characters of our own design! So read on you nerdy nerd you! __TOC__ Foreward And Onward (Oh, also a very important rule to keep from being instabanned) First and foremost, we wish for you as the average internet user to realize that behind every single photograph and character profile you see on this wiki, there is a very real human being who is simply trying to enjoy a fictional world that we ourselves have a very large part in influencing the direction of. We attend live events, participate in Facebook roleplay discussions, Discord calls, and cause all sorts of shenanigans as a way of entertainment. We are roleplayers and a very welcoming and friendly community. Players who participate in this wiki should understand that you may interact with normal Wikia members who stumbled on this site by happenstance. Feel free to interact with them! They're "fans" (see "World Lore Primer" and "From The Human Perspective" if you just thought "what the fuck?"). If you play your cards right, you as a "human fan" could also subtly influence the world as well with the player's character as your proxy, depending on who you interact with and how the roleplay goes. Utopia Descending exists on the internet as much as it does in live action events and every player run thing (including this wiki) has the potential to stir the pot of the game world on a national level. Why do we do this and why are you considered "fans?" Is it because we're out of shape nerds who weren't popular in high school and so we make up our popularity as adults? Eh, maybe. But who cares? We're doing this for fun and you should consider this an invite to join in on it! As an average internet user and Wikia member, you are more than welcome to interact with the players who participate and edit this wiki. However, while you are free to roleplay with each other as Pillars and fans,'' there are to be no death threats or threats of bodily harm of any kind. This especially includes threats of sexual assault. This is a rule that applies to players as well, but this must be made loud and clear for all.'' ''Threats of sexual assault are under a zero tolerance policy in all Utopia Descending live events and roleplay channels and are not something that we discuss. There are times and places for roleplay of a more intense and emotional nature. We as players of our characters threaten other characters on a regular basis, but this is always understood and agreed upon to be character interactions. In the real world, we're all really good friends who want to tell compelling stories in our own ways. However, the more emotional roleplay is not something that will ever be done in discussions on this wiki, even in a roleplay capacity. The risk of it being misconstrued as a legitimate threat by the uninitiated user is not one that we are willing to take. The last thing anyone wants is to have a SWAT team kick down someone's door over a misunderstanding.'' In a situation where there potentially are anonymous users in play, such threats will not be tolerated in any way, shape, or form, even if permission for such roleplay is obtained through other out-of-game channels. Take such roleplay to more appropriate venues such as the Utopia Descending Discord channels and Facebook pages. Use a signal sentence such as "let's discuss this in private" if you feel the roleplay is starting to steer in a more intense and emotional direction. This rule will be very strictly enforced and any player or Wikia user that is found to be making threats to a player or other wikia user in any capacity will be permanently banned on their first offense from making edits on this wiki. There will be no possibility of appeal or additional consideration. If threats are made and evidence of these threats is provided, then we as the admin team will consider the evidence and swing the banhammer as needed. If there are Utopia Descending players that break this rule and dependent on the context of the discussion, logs of the discussion will also be sent to the Utopia Descending national team for their consideration which could result in your ban from all Utopia Descending events. tl;dr: Don't fucking threaten anyone in any way on this wiki, or you will be instabanned. World Lore Primer (AKA: The Good Shit) As an individual living in the world of Utopia Descending, these are the things you would know. The following provides a very barebones primer, but if this interests you, we as the players highly encourage you to familiarize yourself with some of the more in-depth story and lore behind the world. * In the year 2013, tears in reality opened up across the globe leading to an invasion of otherworldly creatures that were once thought to be simply myth and lore. Goblins, Orcs, Lovecraftian nightmares, and other such creatures flooded through these Looking Glass Rifts in an event known as The Watershed Event. * Hundreds of thousands of humans died instantly in the Watershed event, crushed by unseen forces emanating from these rifts. * Hundreds of thousands more had awoken to find themselves transformed into what are now known as "Pillars of Humanity." * The cause of this transformation was found to be due to latent DNA providing an ancestral link to the creatures that currently invade the world through the Looking Glass Rifts. This DNA is activated by the energies radiating outward from the rifts and affects every Pillar differently. ** Humans without a strong ancestral DNA link are unable to stay near a rift for any period of time and very often die. * The current year in the Utopia Descending world is 2029, 16 years after the watershed occurred. ** To obtain the Utopia Descending year and date, add 11 years to the current real-world year and date. * The opening of the Looking Glass Rifts re-introduced a force known in myth as "magic" into the world. Study of artifacts brought in by creatures caused technology to advance by leaps and bounds at a rate that was simply impossible by today's real-world standards. * Capitalizing on these advancements, five gargantuan ''international megacorporations rose in power. ** Tırtıl Komandit Şirketi (tir-til kom-hand-dit shur-khet) ** बिल्ली कंपनी (bil-laa nigham) ** うさぎ株式会社 (Usagi no konguromaritto) ** Компания моржа (Morž com-pany-ye) ** Maus Aktiengesellschaft * To balance of power of these corporations, the organization known as the Intercosmic Space Treaty Organization (ISTO) was formed to prevent governments from being simply bought up and to protect the world from threats both terrestrial and intergalactic. * [http://www.utopiadescending.com/pillar-selection/ There are currently 7 known species of Pillar, each species being further subdivided into 3 tiers, with the tier denoting how far removed their biology is from ''homo sapiens.] ** Amalgams: Homo prognatus mechanicus, AKA: "golemborn" ** Chimera: Homo prognatus animali, AKA: “animalborn” ** Eternaborne: Homo prognatus extrarius, AKA: “outerborn” ** Giantkin: Homo prognatus gigas, AKA: “giantborn” ** Mortuskin: Homo prognatus mortuum, AKA: “deathborn” ** Underfolk: Homo prognatus silvestris, AKA: “wildborn” ** Wyrmborne: Homo prognatus draconis, AKA: “dragonborn” * No contact with extra-terrestrial beings has yet been made, however their existence is confirmed by the existence of the Eternaborne. * Racism, sexism, homophobia, ableism, and other forms of discrimination we know of in today's real world are next to nonexistent. * The pronoun 'sie' (pronounced 'zee') is considered to be the default pronoun when referring to other individuals in English. This goes for both Pillars and humans alike. With legitimately genderless sapient individuals living in the world's society, such a linguistic change was adopted from the German language. Traditional he/she pronouns are often used when an individual's wishes are made known. ** As a brief aside, the singular 'they' and 'them' are also considered to be acceptable by some, but just go with 'sie' if you're unsure. From the Human Perspective (Normies) For the average internet user that stumbles upon this wiki and is fascinated by the world, here are some more details for you to consider. As a human, you're basically a mortal in the presence of demi-gods. Pillars are stronger, faster, smarter, and overall better than you and this is something that is reinforced by the media that you consume and the society you live in. They are the Supermen, Wolverines, Cyborgs, of your time. Even the weakest of Pillars are capable of lifting an entire bus and throwing it a city block, and this has been demonstrated numerous times. Perhaps it's even something that you witnessed first-hand! Pillars are the celebrities of your time and whether you love them for what they do to protect you, hate them for the lives of excess that they live, or aspire to become one of them, their popularity and influence on the world is without question. Pillars and Humans very seldom interact with each other directly and relationships between the two species (assuming the Pillar is owned by a megacorporation) are outright banned. Sure, a human may have a Pillar as "their waifu" or "their husbando," but really it all boils down to that feeling you boys and girls had with Brittney Spears or Justin Timberlake in the 90's. Feel free to insert your real world celebrity crush if neither of those two do it for you, but yeah, it's basically like that. And I just went old school on you. (Brittney Spears was my lesbian waifu in the 90's, but don't tell anyone >_>). From The Pillar Perspective (OMG Demi-god DIS MY OC Donut Steel <3<3) For average internet users who wish to explore the game a bit deeper, here's what it's like to be a Pillar. You can feign ignorance in your interactions with players, or you can realize this and sympathize with them. Either way, the life of a Pillar isn't always sunshine, rainbows, and drinking until the sun comes up on the second day of the party. (Current players already know this bit.) You're awesome. But you're not awesome unless you're formally recognized as awesome by the ISTO and the megacorps. This means that unless you have a character registered through this page here and have a public Facebook page made for the character, you are not a Pillar. Unregistered participants are always, and forever will be, "human fans" until they have registered a character. You don't need to participate in live in-person events to be considered a Pillar, but you absolutely must have a registered character with the national Utopia Descending game in order to be considered as such. Oh, and your ass also a slave. It ain't that bad though! As long as you stay relevant and keep fighting the good fight, your megacorp treats you well. All of your living expenses are covered, they give you product samples to use and consume, they provide you with rent free housing and food, and outside of regular patrols on whatever base you're stationed, the occasional commercial shoot, and maybe a T.V. appearance or two, you're free to live large as a hero of humanity (so long as you aren't caught causing trouble)! You're a damn superhero! You're better than any human on the face of the Earth! But in the back of your mind, you know that you need to keep up your image. If you were resurrected in the Rez Chambers even one time, your ass is now the literal property of whichever megacorporation you were affiliated with when you signed on with them. If you were unaffiliated, died on deployment, then were brought back to life by the Rez Chambers, you're now the property of whichever megacorp picked up the substantial tab to gain a new asset. You live, you die, you live again. You advertise products. You're a superstar that's loved and adored (or hated) by millions of fans worldwide who live safe knowing that their heroes will die for them to protect the world from destruction. But the megacorps are free to buy, sell, and trade you away like you were an action figure or a collectible. From lobbying efforts and legal finagling, Pillars that are resurrected by the Rez Chambers on a global scale are legally considered the property of the megacorporation that resurrected them. And you know it. The public that adores you subtly knows it. It's in the back of most of their minds, but they seem to not care. You know that the minute someone does it better than you, you'll lose. Which is why you do everything you possibly can to stay relevant. You're on social media. You're living large. You're doing everything you possibly can to show your corp "I am here and I am worth your investment." Because if you don't, then all they need to do to save some money is shut off your Rez Pod the next time that you die in the field. And it won't cost them a dime to do it. Page Rules The primary focus of this wiki is to provide an archive of both active Pillars in the Utopia Descending world as well as Pillars that have been retired or are otherwise no longer active. Pages may also be added for various beasts and creatures that have been encountered both at live events and in online roleplay scenarios.' '''In this section, we will outline the general code of conduct expected of players who opt-in to using this wiki. Page Creation Players may feel free to add their own character to the wiki at their leisure, but players are not permitted to add other player characters to this wiki unless express permission to do so has been provided by the player of the character being added. Staff members of Utopia Descending branches may feel free to also add chapter specific NPCs if they so desire. If a player wishes to create a page for a recurring NPC character at their local branch, please obtain the express permission of your branch directors before doing so. Page Vandalism Players may feel free to vandalize and edit existing character pages as character versus character actions. However, players may ''only vandalize pages that have explicitly opted in to this rule. By default, all pages created for this wiki are considered to have opted out of vandalism. To opt-in, one need only add their character's page to . If a player wishes to vandalize the page of another player character, please be respectful and discuss the action with the intended victim before commencing your shenanigans. Even if they're a good friend of yours, just do it. If you're a normal "human fan" looking to vandalize the page, contact the owner of the page via their user discussion page or through their character's referenced Facebook page before doing so, and remember the rules regarding content. No personal or character threats are permitted, especially those that pertain to sexual assault! JUST REMEMBER! ONLY PAGES IN THAT CATEGORY ARE FREE TO VANDALIZE, AND WE WOULD LIKE TO NOTE TO WIKIA STAFF THAT THIS IS A THING THAT WE EXPECT WILL HAPPEN ON THIS WIKI. A LOT. Style Guide It is highly encouraged that character pages be written in third person, as if you were writing about a given character, rather than as a character. The main fluff behind the existence of this wiki is that it is maintained by human fans of the Pillars of Humanity. However, there is nothing that says your character can't interject in their own way. If sarcastic strikethroughs are what your character would do, then by all means do it! If your character has a grudge against another character and you wish to write how your character would write (outside of the formal informative style used by most wikis) then go ahead! If hidalgo style text corruption is something you want on your page, knock yourself out! This is meant to be a fun site where we can document our shenanigans in the Utopia Descending world and provide background for the characters that commit them. Category:Out-of-character Category:Rules